marvel_cinematic_universe_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Doctor Strange
Wizard|age = 44-45 (biologically 38-39)|DOB = July 23rd, 1979|DOD = Early 2017 (multiple times by Dormammu; deaths undone by the Time Stone) 2018 (victim of the Decimation; resurrected by Hulk in 2023)|species = Human|citizenship = |gender = Male|title = Doctor Master of the New York Sanctum|affiliation = (formerly) New Avengers Defenders|movie = Captain America: The Winter Soldier (mentioned) Doctor Strange Thor: Ragnarok Avengers: Infinity War Avengers: Endgame Doctor Strange in the Multiverse of Madness The New Avengers Namor: The Sub Mariner (cameo) The Defenders (film) The New Avengers: Secret Invasion Doctor Strange: Mysteries The New Avengers: Reign of Galactus The New Avengers: The Demise|status = Alive|web series = WHiH Newsfront (mentioned)|actor = }}Stephen Vincent Strange M.D., Ph.D is a powerful sorcerer and Master of the Mystic Arts. Originally a brilliant yet arrogant neurosurgeon, Strange got into a car accident, resulting in his hands becoming crippled. When Western medicine failed him, Strange embarked on a journey that led him to Kamar-Taj where Strange had made the discovery of magic and alternate dimensions, being trained by the Ancient One. Though focused on healing his hands, Strange learned more of the mystic arts and helped the Masters prevent Kaecilius from merging Earth with their Dark Dimension, but not before witnessing the Ancient One's death. With the demise of his mentor, Strange became the protector of the New York Sanctum within New York City as well as Earth's protector from any inter-dimensional threats. From his new position, Strange met and aided Thor with locating his father Odin. When Thanos and the Black Order attacked Earth, Strange and Wong were targeted as they held the Time Stone. Strange was soon abducted by Ebony Maw, who tried to take the Time Stone from him but failed when Strange was rescued by Iron Man and Spider-Man. Strange later joined all his new allies, along with the Guardians of the Galaxy, on Titan to battle Thanos in a desperate attempt to stop him. Secretly, however, he had seen that the only path to victory involved allowing the Mad Titan to win in a fashion that allowed Stark to survive and stranded Scott Lang in the Quantum Realm so both could help undo his actions and Stark could defeat him for good. As a result, once they were defeated, Strange was forced to surrender the stone to Thanos for his Infinity Gauntlet in exchange for saving a mortally wounded Stark’s life. Strange was one of the casualties of the Decimation caused by Thanos after he had succeeded in gaining all six Infinity Stones, informing Stark that it was the only way. Five years later, after Hulk and the Avengers succeeded in resurrecting all the lives lost in the Decimation, Strange traveled to various places, meeting all of the revived heroes and transporting them to the ruins of the New Avengers Facility, where they collectively fought against Thanos' army during the Battle of Earth, where Strange informed Iron Man that this battle was the one in fourteen million where they had a chance of winning. After Iron Man sacrificed his life to kill Thanos, Strange attended Stark's funeral. Personality Prior to his accident, Strange had a massive ego that fueled his career. Strange only took on patients that he believed would help benefit his status, even refusing to heal a US Army Colonel's back, albeit it was because this injury was a simple one any neurosurgeon can fix. His work was also driven by a desire to control death and time, which led him to refuse even looking into any patient he perceived to have little chance of recovery so as to not ruin his track record. However, if he also perceived the chance a patient could survive, he would help them recover even if it would not benefit his public image, showing that at his core, he does care about saving people. In addition, he seems to prioritize his research over his physician work as he stated his work would save thousands for years to come whereas a physician will only save a handful of patients they directly interact with. This, however, changed after his accident, which left Strange a broken man and constantly frustrated due to being incapable of returning to the life he knew, even blaming Christine Palmer, Nicodemus West and other doctors for ruining his life, not accepting the fact that the accident was because of his carelessness and lack of regard for his safety. Upon visiting Kamar-Taj, Strange initially maintained his narrow-minded arrogance and stubbornly refused to believe that the Ancient One was telling the truth until she forcibly demonstrated astral projection and sent him across multiple dimensions to prove her point. Strange has shown extreme determination and stubbornness, a useful trait in a doctor as he would never give up on his patients even when one was called dead with a bullet in his brain, Strange was able to determine the patient was still alive to successfully save him. He spent most of his remaining money in seven different surgeries to attempt to heal his hands to the point of near bankruptcy, remained outside of Kamar-Taj's front door for five hours after being initially thrown out, then spent most of his time at Kamar-Taj studying and improving his abilities, even going as far as studying while sleeping through Astral projection. He even allowed himself to be violently killed by countless times by Dormammu until Dormammu gave in to his demands and later giving up the Time Stone to Thanos in exchange for saving Stark’s life when he was about to be killed by the Mad Titan despite initially wanting to save the Time Stone first. All of this at the cost of his own life, this made him one of the few people to have earned Stark’s respect. Through his training with the Ancient One, Strange gained a newfound appreciation for the natural order of things due to his studies of the Mystic Arts and became more humble. However, this was not to say he was a completely changed man; he retained a cocky attitude when dealing with people and things, as seen in how he behaved when he went to borrow books from Wong. This, coupled with his inquisitiveness and willingness to break rules, made him an odd one in Kamar-Taj and constantly an eyesore to many of his peers. However, due to this nature of his, he was also more willing to compromise and be somewhat flexible with his principles, quickly accepting that the Ancient One broke her own rules to do what was deemed necessary to protect the world, and he had to be willing to do so himself, which, when combined with his natural talent in the Mystic Arts, had the Ancient One name him as the new Master of the New York Sanctum, despite his relative lack of training and inexperience. Having trained as a doctor, Strange is a pacifist and tries to avoid hurting people, as it goes against the Hippocratic oath. He was disgusted by his actions in killing Lucian Aster, stating he became a doctor to save lives, not take them. However, neither the Ancient One nor Karl Mordo was especially sympathetic towards this, with the former stating it was his towering ego and delusion that he could control death itself that made him become a doctor and the latter simply calling him a coward for not having the spine to do what has to be done. Nevertheless, Strange claimed that there were other ways to defeat their enemies, a claim he ultimately proved correct by defeating both Kaecilius and Dormammu without killing either of them. Despite coming off as arrogant and genuinely selfish, Strange has, ultimately, has always had good intentions. After his talk with Kaecilius, Strange began to see his own failings reflected in Kaecilius and started showing signs of self-improvement. He repeatedly and genuinely apologized for his past treatment of Christine Palmer and showed a newfound trust in former rival Nicodemus West. During his talk with the Ancient One before her death, he admitted that his fear of failure is what pushed him to be a successful neurosurgeon. However, the Ancient One stated that his fear is exactly what kept him from greatness, as well as learning the simplest and most important lesson of all; it's not about him. Strange took this very much to heart, and when he faced Dormammu, he showed strong selflessness, allowing himself to be killed over and over in order to keep Dormammu trapped in the time loop so mankind could live and came to stop fearing failure. Despite his tremendous maturity, Strange maintains some of his old habits such as making sarcastic comments and jokes when talking to others, similar to Tony Stark and Peter Quill. Whilst he compensates his lack of experience by further using the powerful magical relics at his disposal and his intelligence allows him to imagine unorthodox solutions to problems, Strange has also learnt to comprehend his limits and despite his success at the hands of Dormammu's defeat, he has begun to realize the natural order should not be entirely disturbed, the same reason why Mordo left the Mystic Arts and vows to never use the Eye of Agamotto until he is fully prepared. This was his second greatest lesson to learn - that time is beyond even his control. He also retains his meticulous and diligence by forming a watchlist of individuals that might pose a threat to Earth. However, his flexibility is his greatest strength in this regard as, even though he wants to be rid of these individuals, he was willing to help Thor locate Odin so he and Loki would return to Asgard. During Thor's visit, Strange was visibly annoyed and wary of the Asgardians but remained polite towards Thor. Strange's imagination and intellect have given him a vastly flexible personality, so much so the Ancient One could never see exactly what his future would be, only possible paths he would take. Due to his inquisitiveness, Strange is easily able to adapt and teach himself light years ahead of even experienced sorcerers like Mordo and Kaecilius. Once he started to get the hang of his sorcery studies, he began to teach himself and was able to learn at an accelerated rate. Strange is noted to have a severe case of misophonia, meaning he is greatly distracted by even the slightest sound when he requires absolute focus. This was shown when he was operating on a patient and asked Nicodemus West to cover his watch as the ticking was distracting him. After his car crash, Strange's hands suffered from constant shaking though unlike Pangborn he refused to direct magic into his body to heal this, presumably to be reminded of his mistakes in the past. Powers and Abilities Master Sorcerer: As the present guardian and master of the New York Sanctum Sanctorum, Strange, despite his relative inexperience, is one of the most powerful Masters of the Mystic Arts, possessing a considerable mastery of the mystic arts, which he uses to defend his native reality. Indeed, despite his inexperience, an impressed Karl Mordo claimed that Strange's prodigious skills mean that he was "born for the mystic arts", and the Ancient One herself noted that Strange has tremendous potential as a sorcerer. With the help of numerous mystical artifacts and relics, in addition to his astral powers, Strange is able to gain access to a multitude of mystical powers. While inexperienced, Strange was able to make a stand and lasted the longest of all the hero's against the nearly complete Infinity Gauntlet wielding Thanos. His mastery of the magical arts even earned him the praise of Thanos himself. * Eldritch Magic Manipulation: Strange is able to create, shape and manipulate Eldritch Magic. He demonstrated the ability to form Eldritch Whip, and Mandalas of Light. * Levitation: By using the Cloak of Levitation; Strange is able to levitate, hover and fly in the air even without the presence of wind. It is unknown how fast Strange can travel with the cloak, though it is demonstrated that it could greatly lessen the impact of falling from great height by effortlessly reducing his speed. * Teleportation: By using a Sling Ring; Strange is able to open a fiery portal to another location, gaining ability to move across both the physical world and the dimensional Multiverse. He can also make portals small enough to reach through and grab several books from Wong's library. * Interdimensional Travel: By using a Sling Ring; Strange can travel between different dimensions and universes, crossing over different planes of existence or traveling across various forms of reality. * Astral Projection: Strange is capable of separating his astral spirit from his body, gaining access to the Astral Dimension, with him thus notably managing to assist Christine Palmer in operating his physical body, and to speak to the Ancient One's spirit before her clinical death. He also had Christine defibrillate his body to cause his Astral form to send out a blast of energy while grappling with Lucian's Astral form, which killed him. * Chronokinesis: By using the Eye of Agamotto (the Time Stone); Strange is able to control the flow of time, be it on a small or massive scale, notably to turn back something to a previous state, to accelerate its time in order to apply changes that have not happened yet, or to lock it in a time loop, resetting its state until he stops its effect. He first tested the ability on an apple, rewinding time on it to make it whole and then forwarding time to make it eaten down to its core, despite not actually eating it to that point before hand. He even used it to make an almost holographic reconstruction of the stolen page of the Book of Cagliostro and read from it, though he seemed to be unable to make the page real and only could reveal what had been their before. He notably used this ability to trap even Dormammu himself in the same moment, which would reset each time Dormammu killed Strange and keep Dormammu from leaving his dimension to invade Earth. * Transmutation: During his meeting with Thor, Strange was able to turn a cup of tea, into a mug of beer, after Thor said he does not drink tea. The mug, which Thor suddenly found in his hand in the place of the tea cup, was also able to magically refill itself, much to the pleasant surprise of Thor. * Conjuration: Strange was able to hide the Time Stone after (secretly) removing it from the Eye of Agamotto and later made it appear between his fingers to give to Thanos. * Atmospheric Spell: Strange was able to conjure a wave of golden light that cleared the street of smoke and debris after Ebony Maw's Q-Ship landed in Greenwich Village, while also stopping the destructive windstorm the ship was causing. The smoke was expelled from the street and towards the sky. * Protection Spell: Strange was able to cast a protection spell on the Eye of Agamotto in order to prevent it from being stolen by Ebony Maw, so it will burn anyone that attempts to take it, making it impossible to remove it, unless the spell was removed, even if he was killed. * Duplication Spell: During the Battle of Titan, Strange was able to create dozens of copies of himself to attack Thanos with their Eldritch Whips. * Binding Spell: During the Battle of Titan, Strange conjured dark red metallic bands to restrain Thanos's hand so he couldn't use the power of the Infinity Gauntlet. The bands were much stronger than the usual Eldritch Whip he uses to restrain enemies, notably able to restrict Thanos's use of the Gauntlet for a considerable period of time. * Dimensional Warping: Strange was capable of conjuring a construct of the Mirror Dimension in the form of crystalline fractals that acted as a shield, absorbing an energy beam from the Power Stone and was also able to send the fractals at Thanos. * Precognition: Strange was capable of looking into the future and seeing millions of possible timelines in order to predict how a situation would turn out. However, he could not reveal his knowledge of what the future he saw where victory was achieved as Strange told Tony Stark or it wouldn't come to pass. Abilities * Master Physician: Strange is one of the world's most renowned neurosurgeons. His skill allowed him to perform nearly any form of operation with little to no mechanical assistance flawlessly. He perfect record and reputation with the craft reached such a point that ultimately, he developed a penchant for undertaking only the most challenging of operations, in order to boost his huge ego. Indeed, his skills are so impressive, that Stange was targeted by HYDRA's Project Insight as a potential threat long before he ever became a sorcerer. * Multilingualism: Strange is is capable of fluently speaking English and Sanskrit; which made him able to read the Book of Cagliostro. * Eidetic Memory: Strange's photographic memory and perfect recall had originally greatly aided him in medical school, helping him earn his MD and PhD simultaneously. During his mystic arts studies in Kamar-Taj, Steve managed to master entering the Astral Dimension despite Wong not believing him to be ready, and Strange later greatly impressed Karl Mordo with how quickly the former was able to understand how to use the Eye of Agamotto after reading a portion of the Book of Cagliostro's instructions only once. * Master Tactician: Strange is also quite skilled at being able to manipulate his enemies and take advantage of the terrain. He utilized the shock paddles via Christine Palmer to channel deadly amounts of electricity from his physical body into his astral form into the astral form and consequently the body of the Zealot he was battling, electrocuting and killing him in the process. He even managed to successfully defeat Dormammu without killing him by continuously trapping him in a time loop until the demon gave into his demands. This shows Strange's ability to think on his feet, a talent he likely developed during his days as a neurosurgeon. * Expert Hand-To-Hand Combatant/Martial Artist: Strange, after being trained by both the Ancient One and Karl Mordo, gained some skill in martial arts, able to ultimately defeat and kill the Zealot Lucian, and to even hold his own relatively well against the far more experienced Master Kaecilius and Thanos. * Expert Swordsman: Strange displayed considerable skill in swordsmanship, as he chose to craft a sword with Eldritch Magic to use as a melee weapon to combat Thanos and alongside Drax using his knives, proved to be able to fight against the Titan, fending off Thanos longer than Drax. Outfits * First Sorcerer Outfit: Upon and after training, Strange had worn a navy blue Master of the Mystic Arts outfit with robed layers of clothing, including navy blue pants, a brown leather utility belt and black/navy blue utility boots. He had worn the Eye of Agamotto along with it and the Cloak of Levitation. At one point, he had worn yellow gloves along with it. * Second Sorcerer Outfit: This outfit is a slightly modified version of his first outfit, only now having black pants, yellow gloves and black boots. * First Avengers Sorcerer Outfit: This outfit is an all black variant of his main Sorcerer Outfit, along with Stark tech gauntlets. * Defenders Outfit: This outfit is a highly upgraded version of his Sorcerer Outfit, now being all black with red stripes, red gloves and still maintaining the Eye of Agamotto and the Cloak of Levitation. * Second Avengers Sorcerer Outfit: This outfit is a completely different one. He had ditched the traditional sorcerer's outfit and now wears a light brown trenchcoat with a Stark tech shirt, black tactical gloves along with beige khakis and brown Chelsea boots. * Third Sorcerer Outfit: This is an all white variant of his first outfit. * Fourth Sorcerer Outfit: This is an upgraded version of the traditional Sorcerer outfit, which resembles a modernized version of the classic Doctor Strange comic outfit. * Final Sorcerer Outfit: This outfit is based off of his 1602 outfit in the comics. Category:Sorcerers Category:Comics Characters Category:Characters Category:Magicians Category:Surgeons Category:Masters of the Mystic Arts Category:Masters of the Mystic Arts Members Category:Heroes Category:Defenders Category:Avengers